Inesperado
by AnaKido
Summary: Nile viajou até o Japão para rever o amigo Kyoya, eles sairam a noite com Madoka e Hikaru e o africano acabu snetido algo por uma das garotas, a garota também sentia o mesmo, mas não poderia ficar com ele, pois logo ele teria que voltar para África, o que vai acontecer com eles dois? Esta Fanfic Faz Parte do Projeto One-Shots de Férias.


Inesperado.

Kyoya estava ansioso, Nile avisou a ele que ia ir até o Japão, o japonês teve a ideia de levar o amigo para passear e pediu que Madoka fosse com ele, ela aceitou e disse que ia dar um jeito de fazer Hikaru ir também. Neste momento, as duas estavam conversando na loja do pai de Madoka.

- Vai, Hika, por favor, é um jeito de eu me aproximar do Kyoya

- Mas eu nem conheço ele, como quer que eu sai assim sem mais nem menos?

- Hikaru, você só vai sair para nós fazer companhia, e depois o Nile vai embora.

- Eu só vou fazer isso por você, minha melhor amiga.

- Muito obrigado- Disse a abraçando

As 15:00 horas, Ryo levou Kyoya ao aeroporto para pegar Nile, enquanto Madoka e Hikaru ficavam a espera dos dois.

**Japão- Aeroporto Internacional**

- Nile, que bom te ver.- Disse abraçando o amigo

- Então Kyoya, o que vamos fazer?

- Vou te levar, há um lugar hoje á noite.

- Vai só nos dois?

- Vai eu, você e talvez duas garotas muito lindas.

- Kyoya, não tenta me arrumar uma namorada, você sabe que só vou ficar três dias aqui.

- Porque o Demure não veio?

- Ele não quis.

- Vocês estão morando juntos?

- Sim, depois que você se foi, passei a morar com ele, ele é muito divertido.

Nile e Kyoya entraram no carro de Ryo e foram para a WBBA levar as malas, o africano pegou a roupa que ia usar há noite e depois foram para a loja do pai de Madoka, Hikaru já havia pegado sua roupa.

- Madoka, chegamos.

- Boa tarde, Nile.- Diz Madoka o abraçando

- Boa tarde.

- Está é a minha amiga, Hikaru Hasama, ela vai conosco hoje á noite.

- Ok.

As horas se passaram e as 19:00 eles estavam prontos, Madoka usava um vestido rosa florido, uma tiara rosa e sapatilhas rosas, já Hikaru usava um vestido roxo com lantejoulas prateadas e um tamanco prateado.

- Meninas, vocês estão...

- Lindas.

- Obrigado- Disseram as duas

Os quatro foram para um restaurante com o cartão de credito de Ryo, que estava com Hikaru, todos os rapazes olhavam com desejo para as garotas, Kyoya percebeu e pegou a mão de Madoka que ficou vermelha.

**Restaurante Tyuine**

Os quatro pediram lagosta com suco de maracujá, a conta deu 200 reais, a sobremesa era grátis, assim que terminaram de comer, saíram e os dois rapazes foram ao banheiro, dois homens se aproximaram de Madoka e Hikaru e tentaram beija-lás a força, mas Kyoya e Nile chegaram a tempo, um dos homens puxou Hikaru rasgando seu vestido, deixando o sutiã a mostra, mas Nile entrou na frente da garota e deu um murro em sua cara.

- Nile, obrigado.

- Hikaru, você está bem?

- Não, não estou.

Nile levou Hikaru a um beco, queria conversar sozinho com ela, Madoka foi comprar um vestido novo para a amiga com Kyoya.

- Hikaru, está tudo bem

- Nile, aquele homem podia ter me beijado, me levado para algum lugar, podia até ter abusado de mim-Disse o abraçando

- Shh, não se preocupa, eu to aqui.

Os lábios dos dois estavam muito próximos, Hikaru o beijou, Nile retribui, mas depois ela parou e disse:

- Não podemos ficar juntos, você vai voltar para a África.

- Este foi meu primeiro beijo, vou te confessar, que gostei de você.

- Eu também gostei de você, mas não vamos contar ao Kyoya, nem a Madoka, o que aconteceu.

- Ok, eles devem estar nós esperando.

Hikaru e Nile saíram do beco, Madoka deu o novo vestido a garota, era igual ao outro, só que vermelho, ela foi se trocar no banheiro do restaurante em que jantaram e colocou o vestido rasgado dentro da sacola em que veio o vestido comprado por Madoka.

- Podemos ir...

Eles passaram por um local que estava tocando a música: Timber do Pitbull e da Ke$ha, Madoka puxou Kyoya e os dois começaram a dançar, no meio da música, ele a beijou e disse:

- Eu te amo, aceita ser minha namorada?

- Sim! Sim!

Ela o beijou e assim que a música acabou contaram a Nile e a Hikaru que estavam namorando, as 23:00, eles foram embora, Kyoya acompanhou a namorada até a loja do pai dela, ela se despediu com um beijo, depois foi dormir na WBBA com Nile, que foi até o quarto de Hikaru, falar com a garota

**WBBA- Quarto da Hikaru**

- Nile, eu te adoro, muito obrigado por me proteger, aquela hora.

- De nada

- Boa noite- Disse beijando sua testa.

- Boa noite

Os dois foram dormir, no outro dia, há noite, Nile subiu numa árvore na frente do café em que Hikaru costumava ir, ele jogou uma pedra na janela e Hikaru viu, abriu a janela e ele falou:

- Hikaru, eu te amo! Fica comigo!

- Você vai voltar para a África, eu não posso ficar com você

- Eu não vou voltar mais, cancelei tudo, só pra ficar com você

- Fez mesmo isso tudo por mim?

- Sim, eu te amo, aceita ser minha namorada?

- Aceita! Aceita!- Gritam todos que estavam no café.

- Vem aqui, que eu lhe dou a resposta.

Nile foi até o café, Hikaru o beijou e todos que estavam presentes ficaram muito felizes, Madoka e Kyoya que estavam atrás da árvore também subiram no café e a namorada do Leonino perguntou:

- Então, qual sua resposta?

- Eu aceito

- Sabia que ia dizer isso

- Vamos correr e contar aos outros

Os dois casais correram e foram contar aos outros, que ficaram muito felizes, no outro dia, Kyoya e Nile falaram com o amigo Demure por meio de uma chamada de vídeo.

_- Kyoya,Nile, olá._

- Oi, Demure, preciso lhe contar algo-Diz Nile

- O Que foi?

- Eu vou morar no Japão

- O que? Como assim? Porque?

- Calma, eu explico

- Meninas, venham aqui.- Diz Kyoya

- Demure, eu lhe apresento minha namorada, Hikaru Hasama

_- Poxa, Nile, você se deu bem, sua namorada é linda_

- Como se fosse só eu

- Eu também arrumei uma namorada, está é a Madoka Amano

_- Ah, é a garota da Gan Gan Galaxy, que por sinal também é muito linda, eu queria ter a sorte de vocês e ter uma namorada bonita igual a elas._

- Talvez um dia

- Ei, que tal você vir aqui para o Japão passar um tempo com a gente

_- Como?_

- Isso eu posso resolvar- Diz Ryo entrando na sala

Benkei que também havia ido até a sala, disse:

- Demure, estou com muita saudades de você, quero te dar um abraço bem apertado

_- Também estou com saudades de você_

- Então, Diretor, como você vai resolver isso?

Ryo ligou para o diretor da WBBA africana que aceitou em levar Demure até o Japão por meio de um dos seus aviões.

- Então?

- Resolvi, o Demure vai vir.

Benkei que estava ouvindo a conversa, gritou, parece que ele realmente gosta de Demure, depois disso, no outro dia, eles foram buscar Demure.

**Aeroporto Internacional**

- Demure!-Disse Benkei o abraçando

- Calma,Benkei.

- Foi mal

Demure e os outros se divertiram, mas isso fica para a outra história...

**...**

**KyoMado com o meu mais novo Ship: NileKaru(Nile&Hikaru), o que acham? Devo fazer continuação?(Please,Yes)**

**Kissus, AnaKido**


End file.
